Cmarazan
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Carly is raised by wild animals, but is told she won't belong. Then, other humans come to the jungle. Will Carly stay or leave?
1. Chapter 1

(My "Tarzan" parody, enjoy

(My "Tarzan" parody, enjoy!)

Cmara presents…

Everything is dark and silent, until we heard drums that start to get louder and the camera zooms in quickly.

"Cmarazan"

We now see a baby girl, held by her mother while her father kept pulling the rowboat down, where his family was. It was a dark and stormy night and their ship was on fire. As the father pulled, the rope's holder suddenly snapped, hitting the father and the mother and child dropped into the waters, but they were okay. The mother looks up in shock, hoping her husband's okay. The father then jumps off the flaming ship and into the waves. He came up to the surface and swam towards his wife and daughter. The mother helps him into the boat. They smiled and hugged each other, while someone off screen sings in the background.

Singer: **Put your faith in what you most believe in**

**Two worlds, one family**

**Trust your heart, let faith decide**

**To guide these lives we see**

The father and mother look up to see land as their ship sank into the sea.

A paradise untouched by man

**Within this world, blessed with love**

**A simple life they live in peace**

Meanwhile, in the jungle, a pack of animals are resting. We then see two wolves playing with their cub. The first is a female wolf with orange fur, green eyes, long hair in a ponytail, and a green scarf around her neck. She is Frankie. The other is a red wolf with two eyestalks, a blue '1' on his chest, a left stubbed arm, and a blue/red/white wristband. He is Wilt, Frankie's mate. They smile at their wolf cub, which almost fell off, but Wilt caught him and handed him to Frankie.

Softly tread the sand below your feet now

**Two worlds, one family**

**Trust your heart, let faith decide**

**To guide these lives we see**

It was daytime and the mother and father were walking through the jungle, looking around until their child cooed and pointed towards a large tree. The father smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair.

Beneath the shelter of the trees

**Only love can enter here**

**A simple life they live in peace**

We now see a large purple animal, named Eduardo, playing with Wilt and Frankie's cub. Eduardo playfully chases the cub until the cub ran back to Wilt and Frankie, as they hugged him.

Raise your head up, lift high the load

**Take strength from those that need you**

**Build high the roads, build strong the beams**

**A new life is waiting, but danger's no stranger here**

The mother and father start to build a house in the tree that their baby spotted. As we pull out from the tree, we see a black/red face with black eyes in the sky.

That night, Wilt and Frankie are sleeping with their cub, as Eduardo sleeps nearby. Then, the cub awoke and saw a tiny frog. The young wolf started to chase it, unaware of a black panther with red marks and black eyes watching in the bushes. He is Jafar. The cub kept chasing the frog as Jafar walked a little faster. The cub kept chasing until Jafar ran in front of the startled cub and roared. Wilt, Frankie and Eduardo raced to save the baby, who was being chased by Jafar. The cub tried hiding in the bushes, but Jafar pounced it and raced off. Eduardo stopped and gasped, while he stopped Wilt and Frankie. Frankie gasped and cried on Wilt's shoulder, both knowing their baby was killed by Jafar.

No words describe a mother's tears

**No words can heal a broken heart**

**A dream is gone, but where's their hope**

It's daytime and Eduardo lead his pack through the jungle, looking back at Wilt and Frankie. Frankie was still upset that they had lost their baby. Wilt follows behind, feeling upset as well for losing their child. As they moved on, a different baby's crying caught Wilt's attention. He looked back and started running off, following the crying sound. He kept running until he saw the house in the tree and stared, where the crying was coming from.

Somewhere, someone is calling for you

**Two worlds, one family**

**Trust your heart, let faith decide**

**To guide these lives we see**

Wilt opened the door slowly and started to look around the house. Inside, it was a huge mess and everything was wrecked. Wilt started to sniff as he walked on, looking around and trying to find out what just happened. He didn't notice a shotgun underneath him as he walked on, but then he stopped to see two bodies, not moving. He looked closely and saw some bloody footprints, which clearly belonged to Jafar. Wilt gets scared and backs away from the bodies, until he stepped on a picture frame.

Wilt looked at the frame, which had a man, woman, and child in the picture. He guessed the bodies were the parents… but then where was the baby? A crying sound got Wilt's attention and he stepped towards the crib, looking inside to see a purple blanket covering something. Wilt stared a bit and slowly pulled off the blanket to reveal the human baby. The baby looked at Wilt as she still cooed. Wilt arched an eyebrow and the baby did the same.

Wilt leaned closer to the baby, sniffing her. She began sniffing him until she suddenly sneezed in his face. Wilt yelped and backed away, glaring with a stern look. The baby just squealed happily at him, holding out her arms, wanting to be held. Wilt looks confused at what the baby was doing and looks around until he gently picked her up by the back of her neck.

Placing her down, Wilt noticed the diaper and sniffed, but he backed away, knowing now how bad it smelled. He then sees the baby looking at him, making bubbles with her mouth. Wilt popped it and the baby started to place her hands on his furry face. Wilt smiled until she placed her hands inside his nose, but he shook them out and placed his claw on her hand. The baby cooed as she felt his claw, while Wilt smiled again. He held the baby in his left stubbed arm as the baby yawned and cuddled close to Wilt as she seemed to murmur, _"…Papa…"_

Wilt then decided to take the baby with him as he hugged it. Everything seemed to be going fine… until he sniffed something and looked up. It was Jafar! Wilt gasped and Jafar leaped down to attack, but Wilt dodged his every move, trying to get and protecting the baby. Jafar suddenly tackled him, causing the roof to break and they onto the tent. Wilt tries to escape, but Jafar tried to slash him everywhere he went. He almost slashed him, but slashed the tent instead.

Jafar pinned him down on the wood, while Wilt held him by the neck. Jafar slashed his face, causing him to let go of the baby and she fell into the net. Wilt gasped, and that got Jafar's attention. He went after the baby, but Wilt did his best to pin Jafar down, watching through the wood to see the baby rolling along the net. Jafar got out of his grip, smacked his face, and jumped onto the net, walking slowly towards the baby as she kept rolling.

Wilt watched as the baby rolled until she stopped and giggled at him. Wilt gasped and saw Jafar getting closer, while having trouble getting across the net. Wilt reaches to try and save the baby, but Jafar notices and growls. Wilt looks shocked as Jafar jumped towards the baby, but missed and made the baby bounce in the net.

She almost fell down, but Wilt caught her by the diaper and tried to pull her through the hole. Jafar tried to grab the baby, but almost slipped through the net. Wilt then made the diaper slip between two boards and slides in towards the edge. Wilt is glad to see the baby is alright, but suddenly saw Jafar trying to break through the boards. Wilt had no way of getting down safely until he noticed the boat. Jafar made in trough the boards and roared as he pounced, but Wilt leaped into the boat with the baby, making it fall to the ground. Jafar looked down at them angrily and then a rope, which was around his leg, pulled him upward.

Wilt worries that he and the baby won't make it, but then the boat stopped. He looked up to see Jafar, all tangled in the ropes. This was his chance to get back to the pack before Jafar got loose.

Every moment now, the bond grows stronger

**Two worlds, one family**

**Trust your heart, let faith decide**

**To guide these lives we see**

Before Wilt ran off, he looked back and growled at Jafar for a bit. With a smirk, Wilt races back into the jungle, with the baby in his mouth.

(What do you guys think of that? Read and review!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Second chapter, enjoy

(Second chapter, enjoy!)

Later that day, Eduardo, Frankie and the animals were walking along, searching for Wilt. They don't know that he left to save a human baby. They kept searching until a young echidna with red fur, purple eyes, white gloves that had spikes, red/yellow shoes and red dragon wings sees something. He is Knuckles.

"Father, look! Look, over there!" Knuckles said, spotting something. Eduardo, Frankie and the others look where Knuckles is pointing and see Wilt with the baby in his mouth. Frankie runs ahead of the others, while Eduardo sighed in relief. He was just glad his amigo was okay.

"Wilt, are you alright?" Frankie asked, worried as she nuzzled him.

"I'm fine, really. It's just I've gotten a bit… sidetracked." Wilt said as he set down the baby to show them. The other animals gasped, except Frankie when they saw the baby.

"Well… that… that's really…" Jake Long, the American Dragon, said to try and not hurt Wilt's feelings, while Knuckles climbed off his back.

"Yeah, it's just… so…" Another animal said as Knuckles looked at the baby.

"Yeah, it's freaky looking. That's what it is." Knuckles replied.

"Knuckle-dog!" Jake glared at his son.

"What? It is!" Knuckles protested and got closer, "Besides, what is that thing?"

"She's a baby." Wilt hands him the baby, but Knuckles was having a hard time, "Ow! Hey, I can't-" Knuckles then smiled as the baby touched his dreadlocks. "So where's its mama and papa?"

"Well… I'm going to be her father now." Wilt replied.

"And if that be the case, then I'll be her mother." Frankie added. The other animals worry of how Eduardo would react. They saw him walking up, his eyes widening at the baby Wilt and Frankie are holding.

"You know, she's not that bad once you get to know her." Knuckles then noticed Eduardo and handed the baby back to Wilt and Frankie, "Wilt and Frankie are going to be its family now." Knuckles then went back to Jake. Eduardo looked more closely, sniffing it until he pulled away and stared at the baby.

"Eduardo… I've saved her from Jafar." Wilt explained. Eduardo sighed, "Senor Wilt… it won't replace the one you've lost though."

"You may be right, but… she needs us." Wilt smiled at the baby.

"You're right, Wilt. She does look cute, yet she'll be helpless if we just leave her here." Frankie smiled at the baby too.

"B-but… amigos look at it. It's not our kind." Eduardo explained, "No… you need to take it back…"

"Take her back?" Wilt repeated, shocked, "Eduardo, she might die!"

"If the jungle wants the senorita…"

"We want her!" Frankie snapped.

"Amigos, me can't let you put our family in muychu danger!"

"Does she even look dangerous to you?" (A.N: He farts too much!! (Sweat drop) sorry, my brother did that sometimes when that part came up and it made me lol a lot. XD)

Eduardo roared loudly and stomped close to them, as the baby cried. Wilt blocked Frankie and the child from Eduardo, who stared angrily. Then, Eduardo sighed, knowing that they wouldn't leave this child and that he didn't have a choice, "Was it alone?"

"Yes… Jafar has killed her family." Wilt answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise… there aren't any others."

Eduardo thought for a moment, still not happy, "Then, you may keep her."

Wilt and Frankie smiled that it was the best idea to raise the child. "Oh Wilt, she'll make an excellent daughter." Frankie said.

"Wilt nodded, "I think so too."

"Me said she could stay. That no makes her your daughter, Amigos." Said Eduardo. Wilt and Frankie looked shocked, not believing that Eduardo wouldn't accept the baby as their child. "We'll rest here tonight." Eduardo said to the pack and turned away. Wilt and Frankie just stood there, looking at the baby sadly.

"So… what are you calling it?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm thinking we can call her… Carly." Wilt said, "AKA Cmara…"

"Cmara? Well okay, it is your baby." Knuckles shrugged.

"Alright, young man. Come on, it's way past your bedtime." Jake said, as he grabbed Knuckles by the back of his neck with his teeth.

"Aw, Dad." Knuckles whined.

"No."

"Five more minutes?"

"_No…"_

"Two more minutes?"

"NO."

"One more minute?"

Wilt and Frankie smiled as Wilt placed baby Carly on his back so they could catch up. Carly was having trouble getting on his back and slipped off. Frankie caught her and Carly started crying.

"Oh no, no. Shh, don't cry. We're here, we're here, come on." Frankie hugged Carly, trying to calm her down. As Frankie did so, she and Wilt began singing.

Frankie: **Come, stop your crying**

**It'll be alright**

Wilt: **Just take our hands**

**Hold them tight**

Both: **We will protect you from all around you**

**We will be here, don't you cry**

Carly held her hand on Wilt's claw as she calmed down. Wilt looked up at Eduardo, still glaring at them as the animals made their nests.

Singer: **For one so small, you seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm**

**This bond between us can't be broken**

**I will be here, don't you cry**

That night, Wilt and Frankie climbed a big tree trunk, where it is was the best place to rest. Wilt began to set up the leaves, while Frankie held Carly. A group of Pikachus stared at them, while a Meowth watched as well. Wilt and Frankie hugged, as they nuzzled her head.

;** Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

From this day on, now and forever more

Wilt and Frankie began to play with Carly, a blue butterflies flew around them. Carly giggled as a butterfly landed on her nose. Wilt and Frankie smiled and Frankie placed Carly next to her, as they stared at the other animals, while Eduardo stood and watches over them.

; **You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

You'll be in my heart, always

The animals began to sleep, with their child close to them. Two baby animals, Bart and Lisa, were fighting, but Homer and Marge broke them up. Knuckles dragged a large leaf with his mouth and went to sleep close to Jake. Wilt and Frankie watched Carly about to fall asleep, as they began to sleep close to her.

Wilt and Frankie: **Always…**

(There, what do you guys think? Read and review!)


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning in the jungle, as the flowers began to bloom to enjoy the sun ray. Wilt and Frankie woke up, but they didn't know is that Carly wasn't with them. They checked to see if she's on the side of them, but she isn't. Wilt and Frankie began to panic and searched their nest. "Carly?" "Oh, where is she?" but what they didn't know is that Carly, about seven with short ginger-brown hair, brown-greenish eyes with goggles, wearing nothing but a blue cloth and top, is right behind them. She giggled and made an elephant noise behind them. Wilt and Frankie jumped and turned around.

"I sure scared you, guys." Said Carly.

"You sure did." Said Frankie, as Carly jumped on her back. "Can't you just imitate with a quieter animal?" Wilt asked.

"Aw Daddy, they're no fun." Said Carly, "Wanna see me be a leopard?" Carly began to imitate as a leopard.

"Why don't you just come up with your own sound?" said Frankie, as she placed Carly on the ground. Carly smiled and ran on her four legs, making her own sound and tricks. The baby animals saw what Carly is doing and they decided to do the same. Their mothers saw their babies and found out who did it. "Wilt, Frankie!"

"Sorry!" Wilt replied.

As Carly kept goofing off, she bumped into a purple animal's leg. Carly looked up and saw Eduardo, glaring at her. "Oops…" as Eduardo still glared at her, Carly began to step away, until a 7-year-old Knuckles ran up and hugged her. "Carly, thank goodness you're okay! Wilt, Frankie and I were so worried!" Knuckles pretended to weep, "Thank you, thank you for finding her, Ed. You are such a wise and caring leader!" Eduardo rolled his eyes while Knuckles whispered to Carly, "_RUN!_" Knuckles dashed off, followed by Carly.

Knuckles hid against the tree, as he waited for Carly. "Hello!" Knuckles grabbed Carly and held her shoulders. "Are you THAT thick in the head?"

"What'd I do?" Carly asked.

"How many times do I have to tell ya, Car? If you want Eduardo to like you, stay _**away**_ from him!" said Knuckles, as he heard two cubs laughing and running.

"Hey c'mon, Knuckles, step on it!" said the gray bear cub, with black eyes and a red nose. He is Baloo.

"Last one there' a poison berry!" said the Black Panther cub with yellow eyes. He's Bageerah.

"Yeah, and the first one's gotta eat it!" Knuckles laughed, as he left.

"Knuckles, can I come too?" Carly asked.

"Well, yeah you could if you could keep up, but you know, you can't really keep up. Wait up, guys!" Knuckles left to catch up with the two cubs. Carly stood there and thought for a moment, and then she decided to come along with Knuckles. We now see a beautiful place, where a huge waterfall is and few animals hanging out. Up on the cliff, Baloo and Bageerah began to wrestle each other.

"Take that!" Baloo hit Bageerah on the head.

"Stop hitting yourself!" Bageerah grabbed Baloo's arm, making the bear cub hit himself in the face. "Stop hitting yourself… stop hitting yourself… stop hitting yourself…" he and Baloo began to wrestle again, until Knuckles showed up. "The fun has arrived! Thank you very much, ladies and gents."

"Hey, what kept you so long?" Bageerah asked.

"I had a little pest control problem, but it's all taken care of- whoa!!" Knuckles got hit by Carly, when Carly came through the bushes.

"Hi, guys." Carly greeted.

"Knuckle, what is this, some kind of joke?" Bageerah asked as he, Baloo and Knuckles glared at Carly.

"Tell me I'm not looking at the hairless wonder." Said Baloo.

"Well, Knuckles said I could come along if I could keep up." Said Carly. Knuckles looked shocked and looked at his friends. The bear and panther cubs began to complain, "Oh no, Knuckles!"

"I'll handle this, guys, okay?" Knuckles told the cubs and turned to Carly, "Listen, my friend, c'mere. We've got a tiny little itsy-bitsy problem here, alright?" said Knuckles as he and Carly walked, "Personally, I'd love to hang out with you. You know I would, but the guys… they need some little convincing…"

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Carly asked.

"Do? What you gotta do?" Knuckles laughed, "Man, it's just crazy!"

"What already?" Carly asked.

"Well, you gotta… gotta go get a hair." Replied Knuckles.

"A hair?" Carly was confused.

"Yeah, a hair, uh-huh." Until Knuckles heard a lion roar, "A lion's hair…" Carly saw the lions, goofing off. Carly didn't like it, "Them down there?"

"Like I've jus said, it's stupid right?" Knuckles asked, "Listen take it from me, go home okay? Who needs this aggravation? You know, I'm probably gonna head back myself soon. So you go, and I'll catch up, alright?" Knuckles escorted Carly away from the other two cubs as he sat next to them. "You see, just leave her to me. I told you…" what he saw next is Carly running towards the cliff, "Cmara!" Carly didn't listen and jumped off the cliff.

"_**CMARA, NOOO!!!!" **_Knuckles screamed. Carly began to dive into the water, but she screamed and she hit the water by the stomach.

"Ooh! That one hurt her!" said Baloo. Carly sunk into the water and landed on a hippo named Gloria, as she opened her eyes. Gloria's eyes widened at Carly, as she swam away from the hippo. Gloria began to swim under water, when Carly saw it; she smiled and swam towards the surface. The cubs and echidna kept looking for Carly, as Knuckles spotted her. "Look, oh-oh, there she is! She's alive!"

"Hi, boys!" Carly shouted.

"Hi!" Baloo and Bageerah shouted and waved. Carly began to dive back into the water, as Knuckles tried to stop her. "Oh no, no-no-no-no, come back, come back!" Baloo and Bageerah kept laughing.

"This girl's great!" said Bageerah, "Hey if she lives, you should bring her more often."

"C'mon, c'mon, let's go get a better seat!" said Baloo, as he and Bageerah left. Knuckles stood there, thinking that it was a bad idea for her to do that. Carly swam underwater, where the lions were talking together, all except a little 7-year-old golden lion cub with red eyes and a cream-colored muzzle and chest. She is Kiara, one of the lions.

"Uh, mom, are you sure this water's sanitary?" Kiara asked, "It looks questionable to me."

"It's fine, honey!" said the female lioness, Nala, rolling her eyes.

Two other lions, Nuka and Vitani, chuckled at their little sister. Kiara came into the water, still disgusted, "But what about bacteria?"

"Kiara, do you see that mommy's still talking?" said Nala. Kiara is about the join her family, until she gasped and saw something swimming right towards the lions.

"Watch out! There's something swimming! It's coming right at you!" Kiara yelled, as she ran towards her family.

"Kiara, mother's loosing her patience…" said Nala.

"But this time, I really saw something!" protested Kiara.

Kiara saw Carly coming behind a lion and gasped, "Piranha! It's a Piranha!" Kiara panicked.

"Now Kiara, there are no piranhas in Africa." Said Nala.

"Don't tell our daughter that, Nala." Said a lion named Simba, "Of course there are piranhas in Africa."

"No, she's right, they're native to South America." Said another strawberry-blonde lion cub named Erinbubble92, Erin for short, Kiara's little sister. Meanwhile, Carly was trying to get the hair from Nuka, but he kept moving, making Carly miss. Kiara saw what's behind Nuka, and so did Erin.

"Ah, it's behind you! Run!" Kiara screamed.

"Mother, maybe she's right about something!" Erin added.

"For the last time, children, there are no piranhas in…" before Nala finished, Nuka felt something from behind and screamed, _**"MY BUTT!!!"**_

"I told you!" said Kiara.

"There's something on my butt!" Nuka began to run around in the water, as Carly still held onto Nuka.

"What is it?" said Mufasa. As Nuka continued to run around, Carly got out of his grip and Nuka sent her flying. Carly screamed, as she's about to land in the water.

"It's a piranha!!" Kiara and Erin pointed at Carly. Nala, Simba, Nuka, and the other lions gathered to see if there's any piranha in front, but what they didn't know is that Carly landed in the water from behind. The lions turned around and saw Carly breaking to the surface.

"_**PIRANHA!!" **_the lions screamed and they began to run, but Kiara and Erin were the only ones that didn't make it. Carly kept avoiding them, until Carly got herself in the water. Meanwhile, Knuckles, Baloo and Bageerah saw what's happening with their shocked looks on their faces.

"She's dead." Said Baloo. The lions are driving out of control and came towards the land.

"We're dead!" Baloo and Bageerah both screamed as they began to run. Knuckles screamed and grabbed a vine, until he hit the tree trunk. Back to the other animals, they were eating until they heard a scream from Baloo and Bageerah.

"We didn't do it!" said Bageerah.

"They're the ones!" Baloo added, as they continued to run. Eduardo and the other animals stared, until they saw the lions running. They screamed and ran to someplace safe. Eduardo jumped to a place, until he hears a baby panther named Lilo crying for help. Eduardo came and rescued Lilo, as the lions left.

"Oh thank you, Eduardo." Said the golden panther, Peach, as Eduardo gave Lilo to her. He glared at the path, where the lions were out of control. Back at the lake, Knuckles dragged Carly, who is knocked out. "Car, come on, don't die on me! Don't die on me! You weren't even supposed to do that!!" Knuckles panicked, while Erin and Kiara ran to catch up with the others, as they saw Knuckles trying to awaken Carly.

"Get away from that!" said Kiara, as Erin asked, "Yeah, don't you know a piranha can hurt you with their rough skin?"

"Wait, what? She's not a piranha, she's…" Knuckles heard a cough from Carly, "She's alive! She's alive, she's alive!" Knuckles was happy and hugged Carly.

"Yay, she's alive!" Erin said.

"That's a good thing?" Kiara asked.

"She's ali…" Knuckles now got angry and pushed Carly, "You little idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack back there, you happy?"

"You bet." Carly answered, as she showed Knuckles the hair.

"I… don't believe it, you got the hair?" Knuckles asked.

"Is that what this is all about? I got a whole tail of them." Said Kiara, as they began to laugh.

"Carly, Knuckles?" the animals came in.

"Oh no…" Knuckles and Carly both groaned.

"Who's that?" Kiara and Erin asked.

"Our moms and dads." Knuckles and Carly answered.

"Carly!" said Frankie with Wilt.

"Hey…" Carly waved.

"Hi, Wilt and Frankie." Knuckles waved, as well.

"Oh, you scared us." Frankie said, as she picked up Carly. "What happened?" Wilt added.

"Well, I…" Knuckles interrupted Carly, "Um it's sort of a long, it's involved, because what happen, it was a really weird…"

"What HAPPENED?" Eduardo growled. Knuckles smiled nervously with a squeak, as Carly began to explain to Eduardo, "It was my fault, Uncle Ed."

"Carly?" Wilt and Frankie were confused.

"We were only playing, and well… I'm sorry, Uncle Ed." Carly placed her hand next to Eduardo's hand, but he pulled away.

"You loco, you almost killed someone!" Eduardo said, as he glared at Carly.

"But it was an accident." Said Carly, when she came into Frankie's arms.

"Ed, she's only a child." Said Wilt.

"That's no excuse, Senor Wilt, you can't keep defending her!" said Eduardo.

"But she'll learn!"

"She won't ever learn amigo! You can't learn to be one of us!"

"That's because you're not EVEN giving her a chance!!"

"Give her a chance?? Senor Wilt, look at her! She will never be one of us!"

Wilt paused with slight shock at his long-life friend. _"Eduardo…" _as Carly heard what Eduardo said; she got out of Frankie's arms and ran.

"Carly!" Frankie said and followed, as Eduardo growled. Wilt sighed because of what Eduardo said about Carly and began to follow until Eduardo blocked him, "Senor Wilt, I wasn't finished speaking…"

"_You are, Ed. Now please…move over…"_

"Amigo?"

"MOVE OVER!!"

Eduardo jumped aside in startle as Wilt passed him and ran after Frankie and Carly. Eduardo looked slightly concerned about the way Wilt was now acting towards him… after what he just said about her…


	4. Chapter 4

During the night, 7-year-old Carly sat in the shallow water, looking at her reflection, with so many questions in her mind. Why is she different from the lions? How come she can't scratch things? A lot of questions kept asking her, in her mind. What she noticed, is that Carly doesn't have sharp teeth, fur, claws, tail, and long ears. Carly glared at her reflection and began splashing it a couple of times, until a piece of mud splattered her eye. As Carly wiped a few mud on her face, she looked at her reflection and decided to cover herself up with mud.

Carly picked up a few mud and spread them all over her body. As she continued, she saw reflections of two familiar wolves, it was Wilt and Frankie.

"Carly, what are you doing?" Wilt asked.

"Why am I so different?" Carly asked, while she got out of the water.

"Because you're covered with mud, that's why," Frankie chuckled, beginning to clean Carly.

"No! Eduardo said I don't belong in the…" Frankie interrupted her, "Close your mouth," she still wipes the mud off of her.

"Uncle Eduardo said I don't belong in the family," Carly finished.

"Never mind what Eduardo says." Wilt spoke.

"Now hold still," Frankie tried to clean her up, but Carly backed away, "But look at me!" Wilt and Frankie looked at her for a bit and Frankie said, "We are, Carly. And do you know what I see? I see two eyes, like mine, and a nose, somewhere. Ah, here," Frankie poked Carly's nose, "Two ears," Carly giggled, as Frankie played with her ears, "And let's see, what else?"

"Two hands?" Carly asked, showing her hands.

"That's right," Frankie smiled and place her claws against hers. Carly looked at her and Frankie's paws and noticed that her hands are different as hers. Carly looked at her hand, with a sad look on her face. Wilt and Frankie sighed since what happen back at the lake, so Wilt decided to help her too.

"Close your eyes," said Wilt, as Carly did, "Now, forget what you see, what do you feel?" Wilt placed her hand on her chest.

"My heart," Carly answered.

"Come here," Wilt said, while Carly came to him, listening to his heart.

"Your heart,"

"See, they're exactly the same," Wilt smiled, as Carly hugged him and Frankie. They hugged her back, "Eduardo just can't see that." Frankie sighed.

"I'll make him see it. I'll be the best animal ever," said Carly.

"Oh, I bet you will," Frankie began to tickle her.

During the day, the animals walked, while Carly catches up to them; she tried to climb up to the tree, but she slipped. Carly saw Eduardo climbing, still glaring at her. Carly jumped up on the tree and almost fell, but Knuckles grabbed Carly's hand with his hand, while we hear Phil Collins singing in the background.

**Oh, the power to be strong**

**And the wisdom to be wise**

**All these things will come to you in time**

**On this journey that you're making**

**They'll be answers that you'll seek**

**And it's you who'll climb the mountain**

**It's you who reach the peak**

As Carly is acting as Espio, the vine broke, causing her to fall and landing on a pile of berries. She smiled nervously, as some wolves glared at her, Wilt and Frankie. We now see Hippos, coming to the surface. Carly came to the surface, until she's on Gloria. In the trees, Rhino is scratching the tree bark with its horn, until we see Carly doing the same thing with a sharp rock. Knuckles growled, then Carly, and they begin to wrestle. Knuckles is doing well, but Carly isn't. Kiara did the same, but she's tied up by Erin.

**Daughter of Man, look to the sky**

**Lift your spirits, set it free**

**Someday you'll walk tall with pride**

**Daughter of man, the man in time you'll be**

A group of Happy Tree Friends saw Carly and began to swing to the vines. Carly did the same thing to the Happy Tree Friends, until she's ahead. Carly continued to swing to the vines, until she grabbed the body of a Cobra by accident. Carly fell into the shallow water and is surrounding by Blastoises. The Blastoises began to catch her, but Carly kept dodging the turtle pokemon. In the tree trunk, Carly made herself a spear, as she stared at the fruit; she threw the spear, stabbing the fruit, one by one, until it hit right below Eduardo's head, with juices on his head.

**Though there's no one there to guide you**

**No one to take your hand**

**But with faith and understanding**

**You will journey from girl to woman**

Eduardo glared at Carly, as Carly backed away. We now see Black Beauty, walking in the water, as Carly and Knuckles looked at each other, smiling. They jumped on it and Black Beauty ran, with Carly and Knuckles on his back, while Carly held the vine. Black Beauty stopped, which caused Carly and Erin to get off, as Carly held the vine, which it's caught by the trunk. Black Beauty glared at them, pulling the vine, causing to hurt Carly a couple of times by the trunk.

**Daughter of man, look to the sky**

**Lift your spirits, set it free**

**Someday you'll walk tall the pride**

**Daughter of man, the girl in time you'll be**

Carly swung the vine to the same place, where Kiara and Erin were. The other lions didn't mind, while Wilt and Frankie stared at Carly, smiling. Carly met her new friends, as they used the sheet and pulled it, causing Carly to jump. We now see her 16 years old, taller, longer hair and still wearing a blue cloth dress and goggles. Carly dived into the water, followed by Kiara and Erin, but Kiara almost drowned and Carly saved her. She broke to the surface and she and Erin followed Carly, swimming.

**In learning you will teach**

**And in teaching you will learn**

**You'll find your place beside the ones you love**

**And all the things you dreamed of**

**The visions that you saw**

**The time is drawing near now**

**It's yours to claim it all**

During a rainy night, Wilt and Frankie tried to cover themselves up, but noticed that Carly is making an umbrella, by using the trees; she joined them and shook the water off, like an animal. That day, Carly kept dodging the attacks from Kaa; she kept dodging, until she stopped, but Kaa didn't catch her because his body's all tangled up. Carly began to climb the rocks on the waterfall to reach the top. Knuckles, who is 18, and Baloo, who is an adult, are upset because there are no grubs. Carly, Erin and Kiara use the log and smashed it to the rocks, causing more grubs to fly. The animals are happy and Knuckles lightly punched Carly, because he's proud.

**Daughter of man, look to the sky**

**Lift your spirits, set if free**

**Someday you'll walk tall in pride**

**Daughter of man, the girl in time you'll be**

Eduardo began to walk as the other animals followed; he looked up and saw Carly with Knuckles, Erin and Kiara, swinging from vine to vine while Erin and Kiara leapt through the branches and Knuckles used his dragon wings to fly. Carly began to do some tree surfing and she's enjoying it. Carly jumped to another tree and began to slide; she then jumped to a vine to another vine. Carly climbed up to the tree trunk and slide down, until she jumped to another tree trunk. Knuckles, Erin and Kiara still followed Carly and they laughed together.

**Daughter of man, daughter of man's a man for all to see**


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, the animals' rests, eating, napping, and cleaning the babies. Meanwhile, Carly hid in the bushes and smiled evilly, as she saw Wilt and Frankie grabbing some meat. Carly walked quietly, not making a single noise. She went close to them, about to scare them until…

"Don't even think about it, young lady," Frankie spoke, her and Wilt knowing that she's behind them. Carly let out her breath and she swung in front of them, "How'd you know it was me?"

"We're your mother and father, we know everything. Now, where have you been?" Wilt asked.

Carly chuckles, "I thought you knew everything," as she was eating, Knuckles (with a brown hat, vest and belt) tackled Carly and threw her.

"Hey W and F, you're both looking remarkably groomed today," said Knuckles.

"Hello, Knuckles," said Frankie, as Carly began to wrestle against Knuckles. They tumbled in front of Eduardo and he shook his head, glaring. The other animals avoided them, until they bumped into Kiara and Erin, who're now 15 and 16.

"Okay, its all fun and games until someone loses an eye," said Kiara, not liking this and Erin cheers, "Someone's going to get hurt here, and it's always me." Carly and Knuckles didn't listen, until Carly held Knuckles' arms and her arms are against Knuckles' head, hard. As Carly is winning, she saw something, hiding in the bushes, as Knuckles kept yelling.

"Okay, okay, you win okay, okay you win, hello, down here, whoa, whoa! Let go!" Knuckles shouted, as Carly lets go of him, "Sorry Knucklehead."

"What kind of animal are you?" Knuckles asked, while Carly kept looking at something in the bushes, with an odd look.

"You know, I've been thinking that maybe Carly could be some species of lions," said Kiara. Erin nodded in agreement.

"What are you two, crazy? Lions?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep. She enjoys a grub, we enjoy a grub," said Erin.

"She looks nothing like you girls!" said Knuckles. Carly stopped staring and walked toward her friends until Jafar came out of the bushes, attacking! Carly dodged him, as her friends screamed. That gave Wilt, Frankie and the animals' attention and they climbed up to the trees for safety. Carly climbed up the tree, but Jafar is still after her, until Jafar was thrown by Eduardo.

Carly went to the trunk, watching Eduardo, as Jafar began to fight. Jafar tackled him and pinned him against the ground. The other animals are on the trunks, watching, but Kiara covered her eyes. Eduardo got Jafar off and fought against Jafar; he kept pounding Jafar, until Jafar slashed his chest. Carly stood next to Knuckles with a spear she's holding. Jafar got on Eduardo, biting his furry flesh. Eduardo threw Jafar and collapsed of the ground. Carly is shocked and saw Jafar, who is walked slowly around Eduardo. Eduardo is weak and saw Jafar, until he ran to his prey. That's when Carly yelled and kicked Jafar, saving Eduardo.

Jafar got up and glared at Carly, while the other animals roared/cheered, but Wilt and Frankie afraid of losing Carly, like they lost their baby. Carly and Jafar walked slowly, until Jafar attacked, but Carly dodged him. Carly used her spear and jumped to the tree, but Jafar is still after her. Carly is climbing the tree and did some tree surfing, dodging Jafar's attacks. Carly grabbed the vine and ran on the tree, until she stood on the trunk. She looked around to find Jafar, until Jafar came above her, but Carly uses her spear for defense and threw Jafar on the ground.

The animals, including Knuckles roared/cheered louder than before. Jafar saw a scratch on his arm, with blood; he looked up and hissed at Carly. Carly glared with mysterious yellow eyes and growled, like there's a beast within her. Carly landed on the ground, as she and Jafar walked slowly. Jafar ran toward her and slashed on Carly's chest, tearing her cloth. The animals were silent, while Carly glared at Jafar, but Jafar pinned Carly on the ground. Carly saw parts of the spear broken off, still protecting herself from Jafar.

Carly threw Jafar and saw him attacking, but Carly jumped and climbed the tree. She jumped and landed into more trunks and got in, with Jafar still attacking. Carly dodged Jafar's attack, until she saw a sharp rock, but Jafar came, which scared Carly and she kept dodging. Carly picked up the rock and slammed on Jafar's paw. Jafar roared in pain and tried to get his paw out. He saw Carly and slashed his claws, but Carly dodged and landed on the ground, picking up the sharp rock. Jafar tackled her and they both fell into the hole.

The animals watched, as they heard noises inside. Wilt and Frankie are worried that Jafar killed Carly, while her friends are scared. Just then, they saw Jafar's body appeared. Wilt and Frankie thought that he got Carly, but Carly came out, alive, but Jafar is now dead. The animals roared/cheered loudly, as Wilt and Frankie sighed and smiled. Carly saw the animals roaring/cheering and she picked up Jafar's dead body and yelled, like she did, when she was a kid, but it was better than before.

The animals kept roaring/cheering and they climbed down, followed by Kiara and Erin. Wilt and Frankie were the last ones to climb down, still smiling.

"Okay, everybody, move aside, out of my way, best friend coming through. That would be me," said Knuckles, "And you, don't make a habit of that, okay? There are other ways of getting attention, you know?"

"I'll try to remember that," said Carly.

"All right, and I was right behind you…" Carly listened to Knuckles, but she saw Eduardo, who watched the whole thing. Eduardo walked, with an upset look, until he turned around and saw Zoey who spoke "Uncle Ed…" holding Jafar. Carly placed the body in front of Eduardo, while Wilt, Frankie, Knuckles, and the other animals watched. Eduardo is sad and sighed, shook his head; he looked at Carly, still not glaring at her this time and whispered, "_Senorita…_" Carly smiled, thinking that he'll accept her as Eduardo's niece, until she heard a gunshot, far away.

"What was that?" Carly asked.

"Hey, it wasn't me, I swear!" said Kiara, "Okay, maybe it was…"

"That's just gross…" Erin cringed.

"Everyone, let's move," Eduardo ordered, as he led. The other animals and Kiara and Erin followed. Another gunshot was heard, as Carly watched, thinking of where it's coming from. Carly decided to check it out to find out where.


End file.
